War
by NatalyaShae
Summary: Harry has built his Army out of the D.A. But when the Order show up, Harry will have to make one thing very clear. He wasn't a pawn. He was in charge of his own life. He wouldn't be 'protected'. He would lead his Army into the final battle, with or without their consent.


Harry leads an Army of students and young adults into war against Voldemort. But what happens when the Order of Phoenix finds them?

It wasn't a welcomed sight. Harry's brow furrowed at seeing the Order of Phoenix. He had, of course, sent out some of his higher officers to escort them to their hidden base. After all, the Order did bring families of his army. He wouldn't deny them that.

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Ron asks, standing beside his best friend. Harry glanced over at his red headed friend. The red head stood tall, proud not only of being his friend, but at how strong he had become. Over the course of helping form strategies, he'd grown confident. Harry reluctantly nodded. He knew Ron had wanted to see his mother, and his older brothers, having not the will of risking the D.A of exposure.

The golden trio watched as Draco Malfoy, Fred and George Weasley and Neville Longbottom led the top brass of the Order through the gate, after verbally granting them entry. The D.A had froze in their task and watched the Order, especially Dumbledore, as they were led towards them. Hermione stepped towards the Order first.

Harry and Ron glanced at her before following her over to greet the Order. They were in the forest of Dean. A logical point to set up one of their base and hide out for a while. After all, who would have searched an area where the Dark Lord has struck? In fact, these were the focal points in setting up numerous bases. But establishing bases were completed in their fifth year, two years ago. As it stood, the official second war on Voldemort had started at the beginning of their sixth, a year ago. The same year in which hundreds of students and young adults 'went missing'.

In a sense, Harry was quite proud. He had trained all of his high ranking officers, and they in turn trained their subordinates. As one, they had evaded one of the most powerful wizard for over a year.

"Harry, my boy, it's good to see you safe" Dumbledore says with twinkle in his eye. Harry didn't smile, instead he looked over all the member that were brought. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley seemed anxious to see Ron, well and it seemed him and Hermione too. Severus Snape, kept glancing at Draco, confused no doubt at him being here, but then back at him, with something a keen to suspicion.

Whether they realized it or not, but his friends/ officers still had the order surrounded.

"Headmaster, Professors, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry finally greeted. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm sure you can handle the rest." Harry says. Deeming the whole encounter unworthy of his attention any longer. Hermione rolled her eyes, but Ron nodded in confirmation.

"Dismissed" Harry ordered everyone gathered. Immediately his word was followed. The Weasleys and Draco stayed however. Draco, for his godfather and the Weasleys for their parents. Without another word, Harry began walking away.

"Potter!" Snape growled. Harry paused and looked over his shoulder at the spy.

"Professor…Don't worry, I'm sure we'll all talk later." Harry assured the man. Snape glared at him. Dumbledore frowned slightly.

"Professors, please follow me." Hermione spoke for the first time. At first, they were a little shocked but complied all the same.

"Ms. Granger, what is the meaning of all of this?" Minerva McGonagall asks as she and the other members followed the witch. Hermione smiled. Leave it to the Gryffindor head of house to speak first.

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, actually." Hermione sighed. Ron scoffed beside his mother, as did the twins.

"What are you talking about, you're the one who started the bloody idea." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I did not" Hermione objected at once.

"If I call correctly-" Fred began.

"I assure you, he does." George threw in.

"It was in-"

"Enough already!" Moody snapped, not in the mood for the dramatics.

Fred and George, as high ranking officers of the D.A, proudly stuck their tongue out at the Order member.

"Back to the point, Ms. Granger" Dumbledore requested. Hermione sighed again, leading them to a clearing with stumps set up around a large round table.

"Really, a large round table..." Arthur asks highly amused.

"Harry thought it'd be funny. Though, it serves its purposes" Ron tells his dad.

"Which is?" Snape drawls.

"There is no head at this table." A voice proclaims. Everyone turns to Draco, who had been quiet the entire time.

"What are you doing here Draco? The last I heard you were assigned a mission from the dark lord and then vanished. We all assumed you'd been killed!" Snape questions, his worry for his Godson seemed to seep through his voice. Draco pales slightly.

"We should wait for Harry" Hermione states, saving the blond from explaining.

"I have the impression he doesn't want us here" Molly sighs sadly.

"Don't worry mum-"Fred began.

"-it's nothing against you or dad. More like-"George says trailing off.

"-….it was unexpected. Yeah that's it, unexpected" Fred picks back up. Molly doesn't seem too convinced, neither does anyone else for that matter.

"Well, since we'll be waiting for a bit, we should all sit and catch up." Ron exclaimed, delighted to be reunited with his parents.

"Wait a minute, where's Ginny?" Tonks asks instantly. At the mention of their sister, the three D.A Weasleys paled.

…

Harry sat with Jonathan. The man was a medi wizard. Harry had spent a good amount of time sitting with Ginny, who was laying down in the make shift hospital tent.

"How is she?" Harry asks, his guilt and worry inclined in his tone. Jonathan smiled.

"She's fine. She's completely healed. She just needs a bit more rest before I allow her to wake." Jonathan admits. Harry frowned but nodded. Jonathan sighs and pats the young mans legs before leaving to make his rounds.

It had been almost two weeks ago. Ginny, the twins, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and a few other original D.A members were out on patrol around the outer barrier. They had, admittedly, grew comfortable within their barrier. In truth, all the other barriers were sound, no one except a powerful wizard could break it, and that was if they even found it. But the outer barrier was weak, it was only meant to block sight…not sound or smell.

Snatchers…low lives trying to earn a quick buck or two from the ministry…corrupt as it was. They were sent out to find muggle borns and blood traitors and turn them in. It was their rotten luck that they were lost…in the forest of Dean…in their barrier.

Despite being low lives, a few of them had actually attended Hogwarts. They knew some pretty decent spells, but most of them knew dark arts. Which was bad. It had been gruesome. They dueled several snatchers each. They had been outnumbered.

Harry closed his eyes as he remembered. Ginny had been fighting two in front of her, mostly jinxing them. Everyone else were dueling as well. He had just turned to see it…one of the snatchers had stayed hidden during the initial break out of the duels, and was now aiming his wand at Ginny, his Ginny. He had yelled, trying to warn her. But what could she do?

The curse had hit her square in the chest. A ghost look seemed to have caught her expression as her eyes lost focus and she fell to her knee's, and then finally completely to the ground, lying so still. Everyone had frozen…for whatever reason even he didn't know.

Harry Potter…the boy who lived…was the first to tell anyone, that he never wanted to kill anyone. Not Voldemort for killing his parents. Not Bellatrix for killing his Godfather. Not even Snape for being an insufferable git…that was until up to two weeks ago, when a snatcher, as he believed, killed his fiancé.

No one had spoken about it. Not to anyone else that wasn't there. Harry had carried Ginny back, relieved that she was dead. Her brothers very close to them, of course, on the way back and as she received medical help from Jonathan. The man was God sent. Ginny's organs had been crushed. Jonathan had repaired said organs. Said medi wizard had the audacity to mention her still being able to had children. The Weasley brothers glared at the healer, but after the man had left, they cracked jokes all night about it.

"Harry" A voice brought him out of his thoughts. Harry looked up to find Neville and Luna.

"Hey guys" Harry greeted. The two had been there that day, when reality really sank in. They both gazed at him worriedly but sat down.

"We were just on our way to the garden. Seamus wants to make dinner early tonight." Neville grins. Harry actually smirks and shakes his head. No one had any idea that Seamus had been helping the house elves at Hogwarts make dinner preparation. Apparently the teen loved cooking.

"Did you tell him to make enough for the Order?" Harry questions. Neville nods his head.

"I think the deckle mites are making them stir crazy, perhaps you should go join them soon, Harry" Luna says dreamily. Harry raises an eyebrow, slightly curious to what a deckle mite was.

"I don't-"

"I insist Harry. Deckle mites can turn violent" Luna interrupts him. Harry sighs but nods. The woman had a knack for this sort of thing. No one knew what to call it. She randomly would have feelings and then she'd advised someone to do something that made to related sense, but if they didn't do it, something would happen.

For example, Doyle, a Slytherin sixth year who had followed him after his Hufflepuff friend, had been picking on Neville because he had placed him in charge of the Garden. Luna had told Doyle that he should eat an orange…. He didn't. A tree branch fell on him not five minutes later, breaking his wrist in collarbone.

"Fine" Harry sighs, not liking it at all, but he wasn't going to question his friend. Luna smiled as did Neville, but his was a little more of a smirk.

…

Ron left the table abruptly. The twins had stood, as did Draco and Hermione. Everyone had quieted, becoming alert instantly. A few minutes later Ron came into sight, walking along side Harry.

Harry seemed to smirk at whatever Ron was telling him.

"Oi, there's our anti-" George started

"Social leader!" Fred finished, both earning a glare and childish pout.

"I'm not anti-social" Harry objected after a moment.

"Harry" A voice called. Everyone silenced themselves instantly, as Dumbledore called to Harry. Harry smiled at the old man.

"Professor Dumbledore" Harry greeted the old man whom he had not seen for over two years.

"Despite my reputation, it was quite hard find you" Dumbledore admits, shocking his Order.

"Yes well, I'm sure Professor Flitwick would agree that Hermione is best at charms" Harry says, giving credit to where it was due. Hermione blushed under her Dumbledore's twinkling gaze, as well as the proud look McGonagall held towards her.

Harry sat down at the table, next to Draco, and beside Ron.

"So, even Draco seems to be unwilling to tell as to why he is here. Perhaps, you'd care to explain a few things" Snape drawled out. Harry glanced at Draco before turning to the Potion Master.

"Yes well, if they had told any information without consent…then he'd probably be in a world of pain that not even an unforgivable could cause." Harry admits. Immediately, his teachers and other Order members barked their objects…and curiosity.

"You know, it really isn't any of your business to begin with." Ron sniped out after a particularly rude commit was made.

"Ronald!" Molly reprimanded her son.

"Actually, he's right. We are guest here" Dumbledore spoke. Harry, who had been looking unamused by it all, glanced at Dumbledore.

"They are just children, they should be kept safe and allow us to handle things!" Molly spoke objectively.

"To be honest, Mrs. Weasley. You adults have had almost twenty years to deal with things." Hermione says from her place next to Ron.

"We've made more of an impact in the last two years than any of you Order members" Ron adds agreeing with his fiancé. Molly looked like a fish out of water when her own son didn't agree with her.

Snape curled his lip and was about to retort the insolence of the brat but, Dumbledore placed his hand on the man he considered a son, silencing him.

"You're awfully quiet Harry" Dumbledore says calmly, not effected by the indirect accusation of being a complete fraud. Harry looked at him and sighed.

"You seem to think that I'll tell you just about anything…" Harry sighs as another break out seemed to begin.

"No, Harry, I am quite aware that, despite its name, that this is you're army. I think it'd be better if we'd come to terms with this situation as it is, clearly you have. We are not as one army, but as two allies in the same goal." Dumbledore says quietly. His Order gasped in shock at what they were hearing. Harry stared at the old man before him before smiling, respect for the elder clearing showing.

"You can't be serious"

"Are you out of your mind, you old coot" (That was McGonagall)

The Orders outburst was spontaneous once Dumbledore's words sunk in.

"I think they're handling it pretty well, don't you George"

"Yeah, bloody well, oh dear holy brother" George grinned back…

"Settle down" Dumbledore roared. Harry seemed quite content watching the Member of the order ramble.

"As fascinating as all this is, I don't have all night to waste on this unexpected visit." Harry says. At this, the order jaws drop. The boy was suggesting that he didn't have time for the leader of the light, the greatest and most powerful wizard ever to have lived….

"Understandably, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore grinned.

"First off, fair will be fair at this table. You lot obviously want answers. So, I'll ask a question and then you will. If you lie, you reduce the amount of question you get to ask." Harry offered. Everyone remained silent as Dumbledore nodded.

"Does this go vise versa?" Dumbledore asks. Harry nodded honestly.

"You get three chickens." Harry adds. Dumbledore and Snape were the only two that understood.

" Deal." Dumbledore says. Harry grins. If one were too look closely, they would see that all of the D.A members got predatory looks in their eyes.

…\end of chapter one/


End file.
